The Devil Wears Trench Coats
by The-Shadow-Realm
Summary: Based off of the movie "The Devil Wears Prada"...Just I added a twist on things Yami gets a job of being Seto's assistant and a number of funny things happen. If you have not seen the movie it is still a good story to read! Hope you enjoy Yami/Seto -JJ


Ok, so like all my other stories, if it's italicized then it is someone thinking. This story USED to be "Boss and Worker" however I seemed to get less lazy and turned it into an actual "ok" story. Hope you like my horrible writing and thanks for actually reading it ^_^ -JJ

Chapter 1 - Setting the Stage

"I HATE YOU! YOU ARE ALWAYS THINKING YOU OWN ME! WELL FOR YOUR INFORMATION SETO KAIBA, YOU DON'T AND WE ARE THROUGH!!"

Like normal, Seto and his "partner" Joey were in an argument, however this time they had gotten WAY too far out of hand. Joey and Seto were in Seto's office, the top floor of the biggest building in Domino. Everyone working in the building could hear the argument. Even though Joey and Seto were "just partners" everyone knew they were sleeping together. And now, Seto had pushed Joey the last straw.

"AFTER ALL I GOT FOR YOU WHEELER? A JOB! FINE CLOTHS! A CHANCE AT BEING ON TOP, YOU ARE THE MOST SELFISH, LOTHESOME PERSON I HAVE EVER MET!!"

"OH LOOK WHO IS TALKING, YOU ARE THE SELFHISH PERSON NOT ME!!! THAT IS IT, I'M OUT OF HERE! AND I'M TAKING YOUR FIRST ASSISTANT; SHE IS WORKING FOR ME NOW!"

Seto glared at the blond-haired man and just growled

"Fine whatever, leave and don't come back, and take the secretary along, Ricky is the new first assistant now."

And off Joey walked, leaving Seto behind, but Seto, the cold stoic business man felt nothing, no sadness, no self-pity, apparently he had never loved Joey. After the blond-haired man left Kaiba turned to his NEW first assistant and said,

"Ricky, spread the word I'm in need of a new second assistant."

And the news of the job soon was spread to a small duelist who just so happened to know _who_ needed the job.

Chapter 2 – Telling Yami

"Oh Yami!!!!! Where oh where are you?!?!?!"

Yugi called out to his darker half, ever since the last duel when Yami won, [A/N- I'm putting this story as that Yami won the last duel and is stuck in the present and not going to the spirit world] Yami had had his own body and form and they didn't share a mind link anymore.

Yami walked down the stairs and to the game shop where Yugi was waiting.

"I'm here Yugi, no need to yell"

Yami smiled at the ancient Pharaoh that was now stuck in the present.

"Hey guess what! Guess what!! Guess what!!"

Yami sighed and did the normal, "Hmmmm" then said to the anxious Yugi,

"I don't know… what?"

"I….got….you…a….JOB!!!"

Yami laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair a little.

"If you haven't been paying attention, I have TWO jobs already, one is working here and selling games and the other is subbing at various schools"

Yugi grinned and said,

"No you don't have those anymore, I went and told them you quit…"

Yugi was about to say another thing but he was cut off by Yami screaming,

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!? YUGI THOSE WERE MY JOBS! I HELP YOU AND GRANDPA OUT WITH THOSE!"

Yugi smiled again to the way older -5000 year old - Pharaoh and laughed then went on with what he was going to say.

"I got you a better job, it pays 10 times the amount that you got from subbing… and I will help grandpa with the shop."

Yami was still fuming and suspicious so he asked,

"What is the catch?"

Yugi smiled and took the innocent look and said,

"There are three rules you have to follow…"

Yami raised his eyebrow and with a sigh responded,

"Oh all right, ill go along with them."

"Ok first of all, you HAVE to give it a chance and are NOT under ANY circumstances allowed to quit."

Yami waited patiently as Yugi set up the game plan.

"Second, you have to do your best so that your boss has no reason to fire you."

Yami raised his eyebrow, Yugi apparently had got him an evil job if it was so bad Yami would want to quit or get fired.

"And lastly, you are **not** allowed to yell at ME or hurt ME in any way possible"

Yami raised his eyebrow and asked

"And why would I want to hurt YOU?"

Yugi grinned and didn't answer his question just yet.

"Will you accept these rules of the game?"

Yami growled slightly but then cautiously said

"Fine Yugi, fine I will follow those rules but…now just tell me what the job is."

Yugi smiled and said

"The one and only, second assistant to....the famous... Seto Kaiba!!!"

Yami didn't believe his ears and at the top of his lungs yelled

"WHHHAAAAATTTTTTT???!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Chapter 3 – The Job

"_If it was able to go against the rules I would __**SO**__ wring Yugi's neck…"_

Yami thought to himself as rode the elevator to the top floor and went to the receptionist booth; Yami was dressed very stylish and looked like he was in fashion.

Today he was wearing a black top with no sleeves that hug to his skin showing he was lean and somewhat muscular. He had skinny blue jeans on with chains that hung on one side of his leg. He was wearing his normal studded collar and also had studded black and gold metal arm band. His hair was full of life and the colors were amazing, it was as if he had put hours and hours into his hair. The red parts of his hair were similar to fire and the gold shone out like the sun. The black was as black as night and all of it put together was like a sunset at the edge of night. His gold bangs outlined his handsome face, which anyone would want to stare at for a long amount of time. But what caught everyone's eye the most were the eyes. Yami's eyes were the deepest, reddest, richest shade of crimson blood red, they seemed to stare into your soul and when they were sinister, they would burn into you.

"Hello I'm here to see um… Ricky Forer?"

A man wearing a normal everyday t-shirt and simple shorts walked in and gave Yami a get real look,

"Yami Motou?"

"Yes?"

Ricky seemed to laugh and said,

"Well someone has a sense of humor… anyway follow me…"

Yami followed the man and on the way he was briefed,

"Well anyway, I'm Ricky and I had been in the second assistant spot however Mr. Kaiba's partner took the girl who was first assistant and I took her job."

Yami nodded and replied,

"So you are replacing yourself."

Ricky rolled his eyes as if Yami was just a joke and shot out kind of snooty,

"Yes of course… now I've tried two other guys but Kaiba sacked them only after a few weeks. We need someone who can survive here."

Yami raised his eyebrow, if anyone could survive in a gaming company he knew he could. But not saying anything he let Ricky continue.

"A billion people would kill to be Mr. Kaiba's assistant… you work for one year under Mr. Kaiba and you can get a job anywhere."

"Great, I'm **so** glad I'm considered."

Yami said that with a hint of sarcasm, as he said it they entered a room with two desks on either side of a large doorway that led into a huge office with windows all around to stare out at the city. Ricky turned around to face Yami and laughed and gave him a look that made Yami believe Ricky thought Yami was defiantly in the wrong place.

"Yami… Kaiba Corp. is a gaming company so an **actual** interest in games is crucial."

Yami smiled slightly and replied,

"What makes you think I'm not interested in games?"

Ricky looked Yami up and down, giving Yami a 'get real look'. It was obvious Ricky didn't think Yami was any good at games just because right now Yami looked like a fashion model instead of a gamer.

Ricky must have thought Yami was more interested in looking good than ever actually playing a game, and also he might have thought Yami wasn't smart enough to be good at games. Ricky stopped laughing when his phone started vibrating and he looked at the txt message,

"No, no, no, no, NO!!! That can't be!!!"

Another man came running in and said to Ricky,

"Ricky! He's coming! We have 10 minutes!!"

Ricky responded to the man,

"I know Nick! He wasn't supposed to get here for another hour though!"

The man named Nick turned to look at Yami and then looked over to Ricky,

"Who is that?"

"He… is just nobody."

"Whatever, just hurry!!"

Nick hurried out and Yami just stood there as everyone around him ran around like if a bomb was going to go off if they didn't get something done.

Ricky had run into the office and started straightening up. He emptied the trash basket, set game-magazines in a neat fan-shaped design on the desk, put a cup of coffee on the desk, turned on the computer, put the mouse in the exact position that someone would use it for, put a notebook near the computer, and then ran back to his desk and started straightening up. Yami calmly walked to the empty desk and sat down; almost laughing at how fast Ricky and everyone were moving. Ricky then grabbed a notebook and ran out of the room, and met Seto Kaiba on the walkway to the office.

"There you are Ricky, about time."

Seto said in his cold annoyed voice,

"I need you to pick up a game board at the company I went to last weekend, get the new prototypes for the game coming out this weekend, tell the technician that the last prototype he pretend to fix, broke and that he is fired, hire a new technician, deliver all the files on the business men that I'm going to be meeting next week and then get back here to do other jobs before I leave to see Mokuba audition for his play."

By the time Seto was done explaining all that had to be done, they were arriving at the assistant's desks, Yami was sitting back in his chair watching the CEO and not saying a word.

"Anything else sir?"

Ricky asked the CEO but was answered by coldness,

"If there was anything else I would have told you, now go do your job"

Seto literally shoved his briefcase at Ricky and then went into his office. Right at the doorway he then turned around to Ricky and said

"Oh yes there is something else, make sure you…"

But his sentence was never finished. Cold blue eyes met fiery red ones and Seto changed his former sentence to,

"What is HE doing here?"

Yami smiled and stood up out of his chair but before Yami could say something, Ricky stood in front of him and just said,

"Nothing… he's not doing nothing…" (A/N: yes I meant to put that, A DOUBLE NEGITIVE!)

Seto narrowed his eyes and replied,

"Send him in"

Ricky mentally cursed and then turned around and glared at Yami,

"Ok he wants to see you, get in there and don't act stupid."

Yami walked around the desk and followed Seto into the large office overlooking Domino. Seto strode over to his desk and sat down, his eyes were on the great Pharaoh. Seto crossed his arms and ordered,

"Close the doors"

Seto growled the order which Yami obeyed and then turned around to meet Seto's furious eyes,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!?"

Yami's vivid crimson eyes danced around with playfulness and mockery, which Seto had always hated about the King of Games. They were fiercest rivals that ever were to be in Domino and everyone who knew the dueling world 9 months prior knew it.

"Ok to get to the point, I have come to be your second assistant… so before I even start at the job that you would hate me to get, please tell me I can't get the job."

Seto raised his eyebrow at the man whom he was rivals with.

"Why can't you just forget the entire thing? I'm sure you would not like the position you are in, you wouldn't want to have to _**follow all my orders**_."

Yami's face had a smirk that irritated Kaiba to the depths of his soul, Yami then skillfully shot back,

"Yugi made me promise I would not quit and that I had to give it a chance, being a game player like you, I know ways to get around it and if you tell me I can't work then it will be still following the rules and still not be getting this job."

Seto carefully evaluated the position, and what he just said, _follow all my orders_, the young CEO then grinned at the man before him and said with a teasing voice,

"Actually, I like the position you are in Yugi, you have to follow all my orders to the letter and not allowed to quit, that means I am free to order you around."

Seto smiled at the expression of shock and disbelief that was clearly shown on the King of Games face. Seto then went on with his talk,

"Welcome Yugi, you are now a part of my building as my second assistant."

Yami stood there, his eyes widened with disbelief, He had been sure that Seto would have hated the idea of his presence and stopped him without a second thought, but now Seto was taking the opportunity to get back at him by making him actually take the job of assistant. Yami fought for control over his body again and won quickly. Growling at the CEO he said

"You are the cruelest, self-centered jerk that I have ever known, and besides… my name is NOT Yugi it is **Yami **no matter HOW much you want to deny it!"

Seto smirked, he knew that this "other Yugi" was actually a person known as Yami but he had said Yugi for the sole reason to get on his nerves. It puzzled Seto as of why he wanted to get oh Yami's nerves and have all of Yami's attention on him. But forgetting about that little fact, Seto focused on the idea that Yami was a genius, just the thing his company needed… not to mention that Yami WAS the king of games.

But what the brunette would never admit was that he wanted Yami there as amusement, and also for revenge. Seto wanted to get back at Yami for being the only one who could talk back to him and make him look stupid. Another thing Seto needed revenge for was being beaten by him many times in front of everyone. And lastly, he wanted revenge since Yami was somewhat better than he was at practically everything. The CEO of Kaiba Corp. was going to have fun with this.

Seto grinned at the furious duelist whose eyes shown like a fire that was uncontrollable. But then set up HIS game plan,

"However, now that I'm your boss there is a couple of rules we must go over, First- all of my workers do not know about the King of games… therefore you are **not** to allowed to say you are, in fact, the king of games. Second- you have to pretend you have never actually dueled me and… won… and Third- you must follow all my orders… that is all, you are dismissed Yugi."

Seto said all that, still smirking, knowing he had gotten on Yami's nerves once again. Yami growled and walked out while muttering under his breath,

"It's Yami…"

Chapter 4 – Doing the Job

Yami was awoken out of bed at 7 in the morning by a call from Ricky

"Hey Yami, you have to pick up designs for a new proposal from the company that is in the TXT message, then pick up Mr. Kaiba's breakfast and also get him a cup of coffee, he must scrambled eggs with no seasoning, on the side he will have a cup of fruit but no soggy watermelon and then also he will have toast with butter covering every inch, melted and not see-able. Also his coffee is going to be a Café Latte with no cream and no sugar but also has a blend with Cappuccino and also it has to be fresh, and hot and I mean hot."

"Um can you repeat that first…?"

Ricky hung up and Yami stared at the phone, Yugi was awakened by the call and since they shared the same room he looked at Yami.

"Is everything ok?"

Yami growled, got out of bed and started to change.

"No, nothing is ok, Kaiba said he wouldn't fire me and I HAVE to work as his assistant."

Yugi grinned and said,

"See it is a good thing I got you that job!"

Yami did a sarcastic laugh and quickly got into some normal cloths. Normal to him, but making him looks amazing to everyone else. Today he had on a tan t-shirt with a cool design and normal black pants that he accessorized. Though it was just something simple, it still made him look like a fashion model.

Being as intelligent as he was, he had recited what Ricky said in his mind and did everything fast. By the time he got to the office Ricky was dancing around, as soon as Yami came in he frantically yelled out,

"Where were you!?! I have to pee!"

Yami raised his eyebrow and said

"Then why didn't you go?"

Ricky gave him the 'get real look' and said,

"The desks must always have someone here, and the phone must always be picked up. Nothing and I mean nothing must ever go onto voicemail; everyone hates that especially Mr. Kaiba. The last person to miss the phone is now working at a taco stand… and that is not fun…"

Yami raised his eyebrow as Ricky ran off to "go pee". The phone rang and Yami answered it,

"Hello Mr. Kaiba's office… no I'm sorry he is unreachable may I take a message? ... Ok yes he will, thank you goodbye"

After a short amount of time Ricky came back and sighed,

"Much better, did anyone call while I was gone?"

Yami nodded and said,

"Yes a man called about Kaiba's meeting next week…He told me to tell Kaiba that he must be called back."

Ricky's eyes widened and he gasped.

"What did you say?"

"I told him ok Kaiba would call him back"

Ricky crossed his arms and got an angry look while saying,

"Ok, look… just so you know, this is a very hard job which you are TOTALLY wrong and if you mess up I get blamed… Now just so you know… Mr. KAIBA NEVER CALLS SOMEONE BACK!!! It is always the assistant!!!... And that is MR. Kaiba to you! You must show respect; Mr. Kaiba is the greatest, smartest person in all of Domino so call him Mr. Kaiba"

Yami's started to laugh but caught himself so that the sound that came out was a cut-off laugh. Taking a breath he asked,

"How long have you been in Domino?"

Ricky smiled and said,

"Three months, and I'm already first assistant, isn't that amazing?"

Yami was about to say that there was SOMEONE who could BEAT Kaiba but at that moment Kaiba came in and tossed his briefcase into Yami, knocking him back a few steps.

"Give me the proposal on the gaming plan Yugi, and don't give me that look!"

Yami handed him a file that had the heading 'Proposal' and then practically growled,

"Its Yami Y-A-M-I and I give whatever look I want Kaiba"

Seto smirked at the man who was glaring back at him. Only his rival could talk back to him with such defiance, everyone else was scared stiff at what he could do.

"I am your boss, you do as I say, remember?"

Yami opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and used his fierce eyes instead of talking. Seto stared back at the deep ruby eyes and something in his stomach lurched, sending a pleasant chill throughout his body. But not wanting to appear like it had affected him in any way he just simply stated back,

"Good boy, now put that away, ill call for you if I need you."

Seto walked away and Yami was growling as he went to the cabinet where he put away the briefcase. The phone rang again and Ricky answered it.

"Yes, this is Mr. Kaiba's office… ok ill send someone right now."

He hung up and looked over at Yami.

"You have to go pick up a game-board from one of Mr. Kaiba's working companies."

Yami looked at him as if he was joking but then realized he wasn't and growled, grabbing a bag to carry the board in he ran out of the office and to the place that Ricky had sent him over TXT-ing.

On the way back after getting the board, Yami said in his mind, "As soon as I am able, I'm going to get Yugi back for making me do this job."

Chapter 5 – In the Days of Duty

Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea were at the restaurant that Tea worked for. Yami had just gotten off of work and was still angry as ever.

"I swear, Kaiba is the most self-centered egomaniac that ever walked the earth! He is using this job to get back at me for beating him!"

Joey smirked; he knew how Seto was since they used to 'go out'

"Aww I'm sure it's not THAT bad Yami"

Tea tried to cheer Yami up.

"Oh you would be surprised… but you know what? One year… that's all I have to do, then Kaiba will know that he has had his revenge on me and it will all be over… but I won't let him get to me."

"Yeah that's the attitude Yami!"

Tristan said and then added,

"Well we are all with you, right guys?"

Everyone raised their glasses and they had a toast, the toast was to friends

After dinner Yami and Yugi went home and Yami collapsed on the bed.

"I'm sorry Yami, you can quit if you want to"

Yugi smiled innocently at Yami.

"What? And give Kaiba the satisfaction that he knew I ran away from something? I think not!"

Yami smiled at his smaller friend and added,

"Don't worry, ill get back at Kaiba and make sure he knows there is nothing I can't do… I won't let him get to me and that's a promise!"

They both then said goodnight and went to sleep, Yami knew that the next day he would do his best and prove to Kaiba he COULD do anything.

The next day Yami shot out of bed and put on a simple red t-shirt that said "I'm right you're wrong, any questions?" The t-shirt made his eyes stand out even more and even though it was bright red, it looked pale compared to his eyes. Yami raced out of the game shop and picked up various files and games. He was right outside the coffee shop when he got a call from Ricky,

"Hey Yami, you need to pick up 5 different files and 2 other games for Mr. Kaiba to see, I've sent you the locations and don't forget the coffee!!!"

Ricky hung up and Yami got the TXT message, he smiled to himself knowing that he had been one step ahead of Ricky. He had overheard Kaiba saying he wanted to various items and Yami had picked them up even before Ricky had to tell him. After getting Kaiba's coffee he arrived at the building, Ricky looked shocked to see him,

"uhhh, did you get my txt? I sent it to you like 5 minutes ago… you need to go back out and get them!"

Yami smiled and winked,

"I already got them, You have been here for only three months; if you had been here a little longer you would have known that I am normally a step ahead of everyone."

Seto walked in caring his briefcase as normal and glared over to Yami, throwing the briefcase to Yami he asked,

"Where are the files? Give them to me."

Yami caught the briefcase with one hand and then handed the brunette all the files.

"While you are at it Yugi, make sure that you clean off my dueling disk and also fix any problems."

Yami's jaw dropped and said

"You have to be kidding me Kaiba, your dueling disk is NEVER dirty, I would be cleaning nothing"

Seto grinned at the man and said,

"Your point is?"

And then adding on to what he had just said he told Yami,

"I never kid"

Yami growled and rolled his eyes and responded to his boss – though he hated to say it,

"Where is your dueling disk?"

Seto scoffed and replied in a mocking tone,

"Don't bother me with all your stupid questions"

Yami growled as Seto walked into his office.

Yami sighed and sat down in the desk,

"Aren't you going to clean Mr. Kaiba's duel disk?"

Ricky asked, wondering why Yami wasn't trying to find it yet.

"No, it's already clean… and also Kaiba has it locked up in a safe… not like I could get to it, he's just doing this to get me annoyed and to see what I can do."

Ricky just rolled his eyes, still believing that Yami couldn't do anything and wasn't interested in games. Seto then darkened the doorway to his office and said to Yami,

"Isn't there something you need to do?"

Yami just looked up at him then stood up,

"Oh is there something you want me to do?"

Seto used his famous "death glare" on Yami and just replied,

"Yes, if I do recall you need to polish my duel disk"

"Yes, and if I do recall, it's in a huge safe which I do not know where to get it."

Seto turned his death glare even eviler and colder when he remembered he couldn't have Yami go to his safe, being annoyed he just replied,

"Just do your job and don't bother me."

Yami smiled playfully and sarcastically said,

"Yes oh great master I shall do your bidding"

Seto growled and went into his office, Ricky then looked at Yami with shock,

"How do you do that? You just like stood in front of Mr. Kaiba unwavering and standing his cold death glare."

Yami laughed at the statement,

"What… that? That is his famous death glare? Wow Ooo so scary"

Ricky looked at Yami with amazement and then said,

"Dude, even a knight in shining armor would run away from the glare! It scares the socks off of everyone!"

Yami smiled at this statement and then said,

"You know Ricky, there is a lot more to me than you couldn't dream of…"

Ricky just rolled his eyes and said,

"After that little episode I think you are in for a lot of trouble by Mr. Kaiba"

True to that statement, the next few weeks were torture. Kaiba was always buzzing Yami into his office by a small button that would make a loud obnoxious buzzing sound at Yami's desk. Every time Yami would have to get up and go into the office to get another useless order from his 'boss',

"Pick up my dry cleaning"

"Pick up a dueling card that I paid for"

"Go get me a coat for Mokuba, he wants one"

"Mokuba didn't like the color you got him, go get another one"

"Its getting warmer, get Mokuba beach clothes"

"Organize all my files on the computer…ALL of them"

"Clean the windows in my office"

"Pick up the files that I won't need till next week, I want them NOW"

"Get me the files for my meeting later today, I need them and I seemed to have left them somewhere I forgot"

"Set up the downloadable game that a company just came up with"

"Get me that paper I had in my hand yesterday morning"

"Find out where my missing pencil went, and then once you find it find my paper I was writing on"

"Wash my cars, all 10 of them then when you are through clean my office"

Day in and day out, **BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ**

Seto thought of everything he could make Yami do. And when Yami would do his 'chores' Seto would sit back and watch over him, always smirking. One day Yami got up a little later than usual and had to run to catch the elevator.

"Hold that elevator please!"

He yelled as he just made it in and the doors closed right behind him. Yami heard a "Humph" noise and turned around to see just the man who was deliberately making his life busy. Yami growled and said in a dark tone,

"Oh never mind I don't want this elevator anymore."

Seto used his cold glare on Yami but Yami didn't cringe or show fear at all, all he did was glare back with his flaming eyes. Seeing that he didn't put any fear into the tri-colored haired duelist, Seto growled and hit the emergency stop button.

"What are you doing?!?!"

Yami yelled, confused and made a lunge toward the button, but the taller brunette stopped him and then pinned Yami against the wall, their bodies pressing together. Yami glared at the taller man and said

"Get away from me!"

Kaiba just glared down at him, not smiling and then asked in a commanding cruel tone,

"Why do you not fear me? Everyone fears me, all my workers, even those who I pretend to love; YOU do not even slightly waver when I glare. Why are you so calm when I am near? I've been trying to put fear into you when you first started this job, WHY IS IT NOT WORKING?!!"

Yami glared back again with defiance and shot back,

"You have nothing TO scare me with Kaiba, your workers fear you because two words from you and they can loose their jobs (you're fired), and I guess with your love matter, they fear you since they are afraid to loose you. Me, I don't fear anything you do, you can't do anything to me that will EVER make me fear you."

Seto now noticed how close they were and raised his eyebrow. For some odd reason, it was pleasing and comforting to be that close to Yami. Seto hoped Yami didn't notice just how close they really were. The king of game's eyes stared up at Seto extremely alluring and seductive to him, but pulling his thoughts and emotions together he moved away from the game king and pressed the button that had been blinking red.

"By the way, Yugi, you know about the Paris trip the first assistant and I take? The one where I meet with my group over there and see how things are going?"

Yami growled and then said

"It's Yami not Yugi, and yes I know about it… Ricky talks about it all the time; he is so excited to go."

Seto smirked and replied,

"I need the best possible person fist assistant to be there with me… and that no longer is Ricky…"

Seto seemed to show no emotion at all that he just ruined Ricky's dream. Yami looked at Seto with confusion and replied,

"Does that mean that you are telling me I'm going to go in Ricky's place?"

Seto turned his blue eyed stare at the King of Games and answered Yami's question without saying anything,

"N-no, Kaiba… Ricky would… die, all he wants to do is that…"

Seto huffed slightly and replied,

"I'm the boss, and you follow all my orders."

Yami shut up and turned his look at the closed doors.

Out of the corner of his eye Seto glanced at Yami who was leaning against the back of the elevator, right where Seto had pinned him, the only thing different was that he had crossed his arms. Seto's eyes drifted along the full length of Yami's body, observing every detail like a beautiful painted picture. Seto was embarrassed when Yami said, without looking at him,

"Seto you are staring at me, its kind of awkward you know that right?"

Seto snapped his eyes forward, but then glanced again at the duelist who now had a slight smile as if he had his own personal joke.

Yami's smile soon vanished and turned to a scowl when they reached the top floor and the doors entered.

Ricky ran up to his boss and with a pen and paper he got ready to write.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba, anything I can do today?"

"Don't cry that you are not going to Paris and organize my computer."

Seto growled, just shooting out the evil news and then obviously giving him something to do. Ricky seemed to freeze at once but then got his attitude back and told Mr. Kaiba,

"No one has to organize your files on the computer anymore; Yami has already organized every single one."

Seto's eyes grew large with surprise and utter shock and he quickly turned his head over to where Yami stood.

"You got all of them organized???!?!?!?"

Yami's smirk came back and he skillfully replied to his 'boss'

"What you didn't think I would Kaiba?"

Seto narrowed his eyes; he then huffed and said,

"Good work, I'm impressed Yami… normally someone would take years sorting through all my files and organizing them"

Yami smiled, hearing his name actually called, rather than Yugi, which Kaiba would normally call him. Yami nodded and sat down at his seat. Not completely trusting what Ricky had said, Seto went to the computer and looked under all his files. True to what they had said, all the files were successfully rearranged into exactly where Seto could find them. All the labels were accurate and Seto knew exactly which file to go to for what. _"Yea, it's a good thing he's going with me to Paris…"_ Seto thought to himself as he searched his files, everything was neat and precise.

Ricky sat down, and said to Yami,

"It's your break; go tell Mr. Kaiba if he needs something… after all YOU are going to Paris…"

Yami felt slightly guilty but walked into Seto's office and went up to his desk,

"Do you need anything else; it's my break so I'm going to go…"

Seto looked at Yami and then when he found his voice he said,

"No, that's all"

Yami nodded and walked out the door, Seto stared after the man and began to get strange feelings, he was saddened when he saw Yami walking away, and his heart seemed to be stabbed. Ignoring the feeling, Seto continued on with his work.

Chapter 6- In the office

Yami did his job late many nights for the next few months, one day he had finally finished typing out the final draft of Seto's speech for Paris and had fallen asleep. However before falling asleep, he left a note for the billionaire.

Seto Kaiba went to his office early that morning, about 4:30am. He had to finish a prototype and was awake anyway. He entered the top floor and walked past the two desks on the walkway to his office. Just out of habit, he glanced over to Yami's desk. Seto was taken by surprise when Yami was actually there. Seto snuck by the sleeping man and into his office where he found the note.

Kaiba,

I finished your final draft of the speech for Paris; it is in the file on the computer you should be able to find it. If there is anything you need tell me.

-Yami…. NOT Yugi

Seto smiled at the fact that Yami had put his signature as Yami, NOT Yugi. Seto looked over to the sleeping form of Yami and thought it was so cute he couldn't take it anymore. Sounding the beeper to signal Yami, the great duelist woke with a start and looked around, his eyes still heavy with sleepiness. Seto sent the buzzer signal again and Yami regrettably got from his bed/desk and went into the office.

"Yes Kaiba?"

Seto stared at Yami for a few seconds. Today he had on a button up shirt that was white with light blue stripes going across horizontal. He had long shorts on that were tan. He had on his regular chocker and also chains hung from his shorts.

Seto didn't know what he was doing, it was as if his body was moving and acting according to his emotional side. Without thinking he told Yami,

"You said that if I needed anything to tell you yes?"

Seto almost smiled as he held up the paper.

"Yes, that is true, what do you need Kaiba?"

Seto approached the shorter man and moved his hand under Yami's chin so that the King of games was looking up at him. Seto smiled kindly for the first time in a while and said somewhat quietly,

"You, I need you…"

With that the second place champion bent down and met lips with the king of games. Yami was utterly and completely shocked, he was kissing his biggest rival, the one who deliberately annoyed him and made him do all kinds of work. Yami started to kiss back but then pulled away and said,

"No, Kaiba we are both guys and…"

Seto claimed his lips again and Yami copied, actually wanting to kiss Seto back. But before Seto could do anything more Yami backed off again and stated,

"We are the biggest rivals and…"

This time Yami moved in and met Seto's lips in the middle, both hungry for each other. Yami pulled away again and continued his spread out speech,

"I'm not thinking right; I'm half asleep and can't focus…"

Seto chuckled and they both kissed each other again, this time going farther and meeting tongues. Before Seto could really start to enjoy himself Yami pulled apart one last time,

"I'm…. I'm…out of excuses."

Seto chuckled and said,

"Finally"

Their lips met each other and things started to get heated. Seto moved Yami back towards the wall, tongues battling for dominance the whole time. Finally the brunette pinned the smaller man up against the wall and forcefully kissed him. Yami must have been really tired for he kissed his biggest rival, whom he was supposed to hate, back with just as much emphasis. Seto drew back and moved his lips to the base of Yami's neck and started kissing there, receiving small moans from Yami while doing so.

Seto then started unbuttoning Yami's shirt, thinking to himself, _"It is funny that the day I do this he is wearing a button up shirt, ill have to thank him for this sometime."_

After the last button was undone and Yami's chest was half exposed, Seto moved his hands around Yami's bare skin.

"S-Seto… no… we shouldn't do this…"

Yami moaned as Seto started to kiss down his chest. Seto rose to meet the smaller man's eyes and smiled almost sinister.

"And why not my Yami? Its not hurting you is it?"

Yami couldn't find any statement against what Seto had said so the brunette just chuckled and kissed Yami on the lips again. In his mind Seto thought_, "Yami is amazing, he is a great kisser, he is better than Joey ever was. And Yami is much better looking that Joey was… why did I even like Joey in the first place?" _

Seto thought over his "times" with Joey and what they would do for "fun" It occurred to him now that Yami was better than Joey in every field. Joey had just been fun to conquer and dominate.

While in the process of kissing Yami, the alarm went of indicating it was 5 am. Seto practically growled to be interrupted in the middle of something he truly loved doing. He walked across the room and turned the annoying alarm off but when he turned around he saw Yami, asleep on the couch. Having half a mind to wake him up with an extreme kissing session he thought against it. Yami looked so cute and peaceful while asleep. Looking at the clock he realized there was enough time to take Yami home.

Seto went to the sleeping beauty and picked him up and carried him all the way down the elevator and to the car, there he drove the sleeping Yami home and snuck into the room and placed Yami face down on the bed. To anyone coming in it would appear that he just got home and collapsed onto the bed. Smiling sweetly at the beautiful angel he thought to himself, _"See you soon MY Yami…"_ and with that he went back out the door to get ready to go to Paris.

Chapter 8 – Taking off

Yami woke up around 9 the next day. Waking up he remembered the 'night' in Seto's office. Getting startled awake he sat up and looked down at his shirt, it was buttoned up (curtsy of Seto).

"_So it was all a dream??"_

Yami asked to himself, and the more he thought of it the more he was sure it HAD been a dream, every touch and every kiss had been so wonderful that it just was too good to be real. And also the point of fact was it with none other than Seto Kaiba.

Yami groaned slightly, wishing his 'dream' had not come to an end but then glancing at the clock he shouted out,

"OH NO I'M LATE FOR THE PLANE…wait its Seto's plane…it will wait….AHH I'm LATE!!!"

Hoping out of bed he grabbed a random black shirt and a pair of skinny dark jeans, he threw them on the bed. He had just unbuttoned his last button when both Joey and Yugi came in. Yami's shirt was split in two, just like in the 'dream' but it was enough to stop Joey and Yugi in their tracks.

"HOLY COW!! Yami you are…. Wow!!"

Joey could barely get the words out but he was still staring at Yami's half-exposed upper half. Yami somewhat blushed and wrapped the two parts of the shirt around him and crossed his arms. Yugi shook the shock of seeing the beautiful chest away and then grinned at his 'darker side'.

"Guess what Yami!"

Yugi grinned and practically bounced up and down.

Yami thought for a second and then sighed and said,

"Ok tell me, what?"

Joey took Yugi's hand and said it for him,

"We are a couple now Pharaoh, isn't that great?!!"

Yami's eyes widened but then he grinned.

"Wow this is great!"

Yami was happy that Yugi found someone,

"This is wonderful! This is…"

Yami was still congratulating them but the phone rang,

"… my boss?!"

On the caller ID it had the name- **A**rrogant **S**tubborn **S**tupid-head (or as Yami liked to call him- A. S. S.)

Yami groaned and then flipped open the cell phone,

"Yes? Ok I know I'm late for the plane, I'm _soooo _(sarcastically_) _sorry"

Yami was annoyed already, it was not the best time to call, he was in the middle of congratulating his friends.

"Yea, whatever…Get over here now!"

Kaiba's voice sounded irritated also and also with authority. Yami flipped the phone closed, growled and threw the phone on the bed,

"Oh yea Joey, when Yugi finds a job for you DON'T take it"

Yugi and Joey both laughed.

"But as I was saying, this is great… go have fun together I need to go to Paris."

Yugi and Joey smiled, he had already told them he had to go and he had already packed his suitcase (a backpack more like it).

"Have a nice time Pharaoh."

Yugi said and he ran off with Joey chasing after him.

"Yea see you guys too."

Yami watched as they ran off then got dressed as fast as possible, grabbed his backpack and ran to the private jet.

"About time, sheesh, I had half a mind to leave you here"

Seto seemed annoyed, but Yami smirked and said,

"Aww you waited for me?"

Seto rolled his eyes and stared out the window as they took off, next stop Paris.

Chapter 9- Paris

A limo was waiting for them when they got out of the plane. They had a few hours before Seto was going to perform his speech. Yami waited in his hotel but decided to go out and look around the hotel since it was very grand and there is always something special about wandering the halls of grand hotels. Approaching a hallway he heard two voices and listened in, just being curious.

"Kaiba doesn't stand a chance; all his workers hate him… Pegasus is going to be the new boss of Kaiba corp."

"Yes I agree, everyone voted Kaiba out… now all there is to do is to tell Kaiba after his speech… Pegasus is going to make a better CEO."

"Oh here is the elevator, lets go"

Yami's eyes were wide open with shock, he thought to himself, _"They are going to replace Seto? I have to warn him!"_

Yami looked at his watch and saw it was about time for Seto's speech,

"Shoot! I'm not dressed properly!"

Yami ran to his room and got something formal on, black pants and a black overcoat with a white shirt and then ran to intercept Seto before going into his speech.

"_Where is he, where is he?"_

Yami thought as he paced around, looking for Seto to show up. Yami sighed in relief when Seto turned the corner, carrying his briefcase and having his normal cold attitude.

"Kaiba!! There you are! I have to tell you something! I overheard some people talking about that Pegasus is going to replace you as CEO!"

Seto just looked down at him like he was crazy and replied,

"About time you showed up, come on get to your table, I have a speech to perform."

Yami's jaw dropped, Seto ignored the fact that he was going to be replaced? Yami nodded and they both entered, Yami wondered what Seto was up to and paid attention as he sat down and Seto went up to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you might know I am Seto Kaiba. Today is going to be used to talk about the gaming systems that my company has begun to make and ideas that the branch here in Paris will make. But first I want to say a little thing about someone I have known for a long time which has just recently received a perfect job."

Yami raised an eyebrow; he had no idea where Seto was going with this.

"A branch in Europe is opening, with its own CEO. However as this is my company, I wanted to make sure I found the perfect person to lead the company here in Europe. After viewing a few cases I found the perfect match to take over. Let's give a big hand to Maximillion Pegasus, for he is the new CEO of Kaiba Corp. in Europe."

Yami grinned at his rival, Seto really was a genius. So Pegasus was unable to replace him, Seto put him in another spot to cancel out his threat. After Pegasus sat back down since he had stood up, Seto went on with his actual speech which turned out terrific.

Chapter 10- The Ride.

A party was ordered after the big convention and Seto and Yami shared a ride. On the trip over Seto looked out the window but was smirking. While smirking he said in a casual voice,

"You thought I didn't know? Oh I knew for some time now. But I was surprised by how you tried to warn me…"

Yami looked at Seto, who was still staring out the window while talking.

"I never would have expected that from you…"

Seto turned his head and met eyes with his rival and smiled,

"You know Yami… we are not as different as you think…"

Yami smiled back and said with a hint of playfulness,

"Oh really?"

Seto smiled at the handsome man beside him and moved his hand so that Yami's cheek rested on it. Smiling gently he replied,

"Yes really."

And without any other distraction, Seto leaned in and claimed Yami's lips. Yami kissed his rival back, and realized this wasn't a dream. Seto would have gone longer and further but they arrived at the party and Seto had to force himself to pull away.

"Well, you ready to go?"

Yami grinned at his 'boss' and replied,

"I'm ready"

Seto smiled and got out of the car, followed by Yami. They both finally knew that they found what they needed – each other.

~END~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author note-

Ok first of all, I know it has a bad ending… but I couldn't think of how to end it XD and also I'm sorry that this is poorly written… I'm not a good writer yet (yet-key word)

Ok for those of you who have watched The Devil Wears Prada I based it off of that movie, but still added my style of Yugioh to it. But most of the ideas are from that movie. For those of you who have not watched The Devil Wears Prada, WATCH IT!!! IT'S A GOOD MOVIE!! ^_^.

But anyway I hoped you liked the story even though I think that it would have come out a lot better if someone else wrote it. I'm not a good writer yet. But I hope you read some of my other stories, and also Shadow's stories, hers are really good but right now her computer (practically) died and she cant write for now. So please review, it makes me feel better if you have a good comment. Till next time,

-JJ


End file.
